realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fleshwarping
Artifacts, Major The Eye of Vecna, Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 281 — Functions very similarly to a graft; continuous Darkvision and True Seeing; three times per day, can use Domination and Eyebite; once per day, can use Destruction and Unhallow. The Hand of Vecna, Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 281 — Functions very similarly to a graft; gain a touch attack that deals Cold damage; three times per day, may inflict 1 point of ability drain (wielder's choice) and gain that point to the same score until the next sunrise; once per day, can use Blasphemy and Unholy Aura. The Hand and Eye of Vecna, Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 281 — Gain bonus to the save DCs of the abilities of the Hand and Eye separately; gain bonus to Strength and Intelligence; once per day, can use Summon Monster IX (for Evil Outsiders only). Base Class Binder, Tome of Magic pg. 9-16 — Makes Pacts with spirits called Vestiges to gain certain abilities. Notably, a 1 level dip gains access to Naberius, the Grinning Hound; see below for details on this vestige. Incarnate, Magic of Incarnum pg. 20-25 — Shapes the soul-stuff of Incarnum into Soulmelds. Gains native access to the Strongheart Vest soulmeld; see below for details on this soulmeld. Feats General Elemental Smite, Magic of Eberron pg. 47 — Smite deals elemental damage based on the type of Elemental graft you have. Shape Soulmeld, Magic of Incarnum pg. 40-41 — Can be used to gain the Strongheart Vest soulmeld without levels in a Meldshaping class. See below for the Strongheart Vest. Symbiont Mastery, Magic of Eberron pg. 51 — Bonus to saves vs. Personality Conflict with a Symbiont; gain extra HP based on number of symbionts. Deformity (Vile) Willing Deformity, Book of Vile Darkness pg. 50 / Heroes of Horror pg. 125 — Bonus to Intimidate check; required for other Deformity feats. Abominable Form, Elder Evils pg. 11-12 — Living creatures with fewer Hit Dice than you must save or become Shaken for a time based on your Con. Deformity (Clawed Hands), Book of Vile Darkness pg. 48 — Essentially Improved Unarmed Strike, except the damage is higher and is presumably slashing/piercing and not bludgeoning. Deformity (Eyes), Book of Vile Darkness pg. 48 / Elder Evils pg. 12 — Use See Invisibility for 1 minute per day. Deformity (Face), Book of Vile Darkness pg. 48 / Elder Evils pg. 12-13 — Bonus on Intimidate, and bonus on Diplomacy while dealing with Evil creatures. Deformity (Gaunt), Book of Vile Darkness pg. 48 / Elder Evils pg. 13 — Bonus to Dex for penalty to Con; bonus to Escape Artist and Intimidate. Deformity (Obese), Book of Vile Darkness pg. 48-49 — Bonus to Con for penalty to Dex; bonus on Intimidate and saves vs. Poison. Deformity (Madness), Elder Evils pg. 13 — Immunity to mind-affecting effects; immediate action to add half character level to a Will save once per minute; sizable penalty to Wis. Deformity (Parasite), Elder Evils pg. 13 — Immediate action to negate a poison, nauseated on the next turn. Deformity (Skin), Heroes of Horror pg. 121 — Minor bonus to Natural Armor. Deformity (Tall), Heroes of Horror pg. 121 — Increased Reach. Deformity (Teeth), Heroes of Horror pg. 121 — Gain a natural Bite attack. Deformity (Tongue), Heroes of Horror pg. 121 — Gain taste-based Blindsense (like a snake). Reflexive Psychosis, Elder Evils pg. 14 — Immediate action to gain DR/- but become Confused for one round. Item Creation Construct Grafter, Faiths of Eberron pg. 145 — Create Construct grafts. Deathless Fleshgrafter, Magic of Eberron pg. 46 — Create Deathless grafts. Eldeen Plantgrafter, Magic of Eberron pg. 47 — Create Plant grafts. Elemental Grafter, Magic of Eberron pg. 47 — Create Elemental grafts. Graft Flesh, Libris Mortis pg. 27 / Fiend Folio pg. 207 / Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Create Aboleth, Beholder, Fiendish, Illithid, Maug, Silthilar, Undead, or Yuan-ti grafts (one type chosen at the time the feat is taken; feat lacks a Special entry allowing it to be taken more than once). Wyrmgrafter, Races of the Dragon pg. 101 — Create Draconic grafts. Grafts Note — There are two "types" of Graft, the original kind that require the Graft Flesh feat, and the new kind that started with Magic of Eberron that each have their own feats. The two are very similar in concept but have different rules. The "old" types are Aboleth, Beholder, Fiendish, Illithid, Maug, Silthilar, Undead, and Yuan-ti grafts. These terms refer to the type of creature that creates these grafts (for the most part), rather than the source of the grafts themselves. As exceptions to this, however, Beholder, Silthilar, and Undead grafts may be created by anyone who takes the Graft Flesh feat and chooses the corresponding type. There are absolutely no limitations on the types of creatures that can receive these grafts, however, nor is there any limit to the total number of grafts that one may receive beyond logic (you presumably can't have three different grafts that replace a leg unless you had three legs to begin with). The "new" types are Construct, Deathless, Draconic, Elemental, and Plant grafts. These may be created by anyone, provided they find a creature of the above types to donate (or, ya know, "donate") the particular body part used, but a creature that has any one of these types of Graft cannot have a Graft of any other type at all, and further can only have a maximum of five Grafts, one in each of five new "body slots" of a sort. The commonalities between the two types is that they usually hurt you somehow, which varies depending on the type of the graft, and they are non-magical in nature and are neither suppressed by antimagic fields nor require magic item body slots. All grafts are dead and useless if the creature they are attached to dies. Aboleth Tentacle, Fiend Folio pg. 208 — Bonus to Strength; gain a natural Tentacle attack that transforms creatures a la an Aboleth's actual tentacle. Adamantine Body (Construct), Faiths of Eberron pg. 157 — Armor bonus to AC, DR/Adamantine, Light Fortification. Counts as Medium armor. Added Tail (Yuan-Ti), Fiend Folio pg. 215 — Gain a Swim speed; bonus to Balance; Constrict against Small or smaller creatures. Amphibious Skin (Aboleth), Lords of Madness pg. 215 — Gain amphibious special quality; requires Aquatic subtype. Antennae Graft (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212 — Tremorsense, 60 ft. Aqueous Body (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 130 — Water breathing; Concealment while underwater. Arm of the Ancestor (Deathless), Magic of Eberron pg. 128 — Bonuses on Climb, Swim, Grapple, and melee damage rolls; ability to channel positive energy once per hour. Bodak's Eye (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Once per day, use a Gaze attack that may kill the target. Bonemail (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 79 / Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Grants Natural Armor bonus to AC. Bone Plating (Deathless), Magic of Eberron pg. 128 — Minor increase in Natural Armor and Cold Resistance. Breath of the Waves (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 130-131 — Immunity to dehydration, including from magic effects; once per hour, remove any of several status conditions from a target. Buffeting Fists (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 131 — Gain the Deflect Arrows feat, except it works 1 + Dex times per round; once per day, bull rush all around you. Buffeting Wings (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 127-128 — Gain Fly (Average) speed, gain two natural Slam attacks with the wings while not flying. Burrowing Claws (Illithid), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Deal lethal damage with unarmed strikes; gain a Burrow speed. Charming Eye (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Gain Darkvision, even in magical darkness; gain a Gaze attack that can Charm targets. Chitin Plating (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Gain Natural Armor. Clawed Arm (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Bonus to Strength; gain a natural Claw attack. Climbing Legs (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212 — Gain ability to walk on walls or ceilings. Crown of Eyes (Beholder), Fiend Folio pg. 208-209 — Gain Darkvision and all-around vision (immunity to flanking); bonus to Search and Spot. Darkwood Flesh (Plant) — 25% chance to ignore Sneak Attack or critical hit; gain stacking Fast Healing every time a Sneak Attack or critical hit is not negated. Darksight Eyes (Illithid), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Gain Darkvision. Deathless Flesh (Deathless), Magic of Eberron pg. 128 — 50% chance to avoid Sneak Attacks and Death effects. Deathless Visage (Deathless), Magic of Eberron pg. 128-129 — Bonus to Knowledge checks; Standard-action Gaze attack that Frightens. Dragonbone Legs (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 128 — Bonus on Climb, Jump, and Swim checks. Dragonheart Presence (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 128 — Immunity to paralysis effects and draconic frightful presence; gain bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Intimidate checks involving dragonblooded creatures. Dust Form (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 131 — Once per minute, all adjacent creatures must save or be blinded as a move action. Earth Glider (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 131-132 — Gain a somewhat-limited Earth Glide. Elemental Flesh (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 132 — 50% chance to be immune to Sneak Attacks and Stunning. Enervating Arm (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 / Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Bonus to Strength; twice per day grant a Negative Level as a touch attack. Extended Legs (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Grow 5% in height (no size category change), and gain a bonus to Movement speed. Eye of Flame (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Once per day, use half-fire, half-divine Fireball. Eye Stalk (Beholder), Fiend Folio pg. 209 — Three times per day, use one of the smaller eye rays used by Beholders (chosen by the grafter at the time of creation). Fast Leg (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Bonus to movement speed and to Climb and Jump checks. Fatigue Spores (Plant), Magic of Eberron pg. 135 — Once per minute, as a swift action force all adjacent creatures to save or become Fatigued. Fearsome Eye (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Constant See Invisibility; gain a Gaze attack that can paralyze targets with fear. Feathered Wings (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Gain a Fly (Average) move speed; when not flying, make a Bluff check each round to disorient foes with wings to gain a bonus in combat. Fiendish Ear (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Gain bonus to Listen checks and the Blind-fight feat. Fiendish Jaw (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210 — Gain a Gore natural attack. Fiendish Skin (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 210-211 — Increases Natural Armor; bonus to Dexterity; once per day, use Poison. Flexible Arm (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Arm makes a free attack once per round; once per day, cast Magic Missile. Flexible Spine (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Bonus to Initiative, Balance, Escape Artist, and Tumble. Frightful Crest (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 128 — Every attack or charge causes non-dragon creatures within 30 ft. that have less HD than you to save, or become panicked. Gazing Eye (Beholder), Fiend Folio pg. 209 — Gain a Gaze attack that causes charming, sleep, petrification, or fear. Ghostly Eye (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Gain a natural touch attack. Glaring Eye (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 128-129 — Blindsense; bonus to Spot and Search; immunity to magical sleep. Gleaming Scales (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 129 — Gain natural armor and energy resistance depending on type of scales. Goring Horn (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212 — Gain a natural Gore attack. Grappling Vine (Plant), Magic of Eberron pg. 135 — Basically turns you into Scorpion. The vine can be used to grapple (as with Improved Grab and Grapple, plus Constrict damage) as well as grab items, all at a range. Grappling Tentacle (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Bonus to Strength, and additional bonus to make (but not break) Grapples; gain a natural Claw attack. Grasping Mandibles (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212 — Gain a natural Bite attack that has the Improved Grab special quality. Hands of Flame (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 132 — Swift action to add Fire damage to all attacks for 1 round, usable at-will. Hauling Back (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212 — Treat yourself as a quadruped for the purposes of carrying capacity. Healing Blood (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Gain Fast Healing. Healing Nodules (Plant), Magic of Eberron pg. 134 — Once per hour, create what amounts to a Potion of Cure Serious Wounds; once per day, effectively create a Potion of Remove Disease. Heart of Steel (Construct), Faiths of Eberron pg. 157-158 — Immunity to disease, poison, and paralysis; half healing a la Warforged. Heavy Legs (Construct), Faiths of Eberron pg. 158 — No penalties for being Fatigued, Exhausted gives the normal penalties of Fatigue instead. Incendiary Skin (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 132 — Fire resistance; Immediate action to deal Fire damage to all natural or unarmed attacks against you for the round. Inksac (Aboleth), Lords of Madness pg. 215 — Once per minute, forms a large cloud of ink, blocking sight; only works underwater. Legs of the Undying Marcher (Deathless), Magic of Eberron pg. 129 — Bonus to Reflex saves and against being Bull Rushed or Tripped; never tire from walking. Locking Hand (Maug), Fiend Folio pg. 213 — Unarmed attacks deal lethal damage; bonus to avoid being disarmed, to prevent target from breaking a grapple, to catch yourself while falling, and to hold on when damaged while climbing. Long Arm (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Gain increased Reach. Membranous Wings (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Gain Fly (average) speed; gain fire and cold resistance. Metabolic Fire (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 129 — You gain a breath weapon. Mighty Arms (Construct), Faiths of Eberron pg. 158 — Gain a natural Slam attack. Mind Blast Relay (Illithid), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Gain immunity to Illithids' Mind Blast; allows an Illithid to relay a Mind Blast through you to other creatures with the Mind Blast Relay to reach areas outside the Mind Blast's normal range. Mohrg's Tongue (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Gain a natural touch attack that paralyzes. Mucus Projector (Aboleth), Lords of Madness pg. 215 — Make a ranged touch attack with Aboleth mucus once every few rounds. Mucus Sheath (Aboleth), Fiend Folio pg. 208 — Increase Swim speed, bonus on Escape Artist checks. Mummified Eye (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 / Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Once per day, use Eyebite. Mummified Hand (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Gain a natural Slam attack; twice per day, inflict disease with that attack. Oceanic Adaptation (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 133 — Move through water freely; bonus to damage when you and target are both in water. Paralyzing Arm (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 / Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Bonus to Strength; twice per day, use a paralyzing touch attack. Perception Seed (Plant), Magic of Eberron pg. 135 — Low-light vision; bonus on Spot and Search. Plated Skin (Beholder), Fiend Folio pg. 209 — Large increase to Natural Armor. Poison Fangs (Yuan-Ti), Fiend Folio pg. 215 — Inflict Con-damaging poison to grappled or helpless opponents, or with a natural Bite attack if you already have one. Raking Tentacle (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212 — Replaces arm with natural Tentacle attack that has reach. Rending Claw (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 212-213 — Gain a natural Claw attack with improved critical hit multiplier. Replacement Eye (Beholder), Fiend Folio pg. 209 — exactly identical to Eye Stalk except with a third of the range (same cost, too) Replacement Tail (Yuan-Ti), Fiend Folio pg. 215 — Gain a Swim and a Climb speed; Constrict Small or smaller creatures. Resilient Scales (Dragonic), Races of the Dragon pg. 129-130 — Gain considerable resistance to the energy type of the chosen dragon. Rollers (Maug), Fiend Folio pg. 213 — Large increase in land movement speed; gain a natural Trample attack. Rootlegs (Plant), Magic of Eberron pg. 136 — Drop movement speed to 5 ft. to gain +8 on checks to resist being moved (including bull rush, grapple, and trip attempts). Rudimentary Eyespots (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 216 — Immunity to flanking; bonus to Spot. Scaly Skin (Yuan-Ti), Fiend Folio pg. 215 — Improves Natural Armor. Scorching Gaze (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 133 — Gaze attack that deals Fire damage. Serpent Arm (Yuan-Ti), Fiend Folio pg. 215 — Replaces your hand with a cobra's head. Gain a natural Bite attack that inflicts Con-damaging poison. Shoving Arm (Maug), Fiend Folio pg. 213 — Gain a natural attack that can make bull rush attempts with a bonus. Shudder Plate (Maug), Fiend Folio pg. 213-214 — Tremorsense, 15 ft. Silthilar Bones (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 217 — Bonus to Constitution. Silthilar Heart (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 217 — Once per day, automatically heal large-ish chunk of damage if you're disabled or dying (but not dead outright). Silthilar Muscles (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 217 — Bonus to Strength. Silthilar Tendons (Silthilar), Lords of Madness pg. 217 — Bonus to Dexterity. Skeletal Arm (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Gain a natural Claw attack. Skum Eyes (Aboleth), Fiend Folio pg. 208 — Bonus to Spot checks that increases while underwater. Skum Tail (Aboleth), Fiend Folio pg. 208 — Gain a natural Swim speed. Smashing Tail (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 130 — Gain a natural Slam attack with the tail. Spike Stones (Maug), Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Can be used as spiked armor, adds bonus damage to attacks during a grapple. Springing Leg (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Gain massive bonus to Jump checks. Sting Tail (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Gain a free Sting attack once per round that also inflicts a Str-damaging poison. Stone Spitter (Maug), Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Projectile weapon that does not require any hands to operate; six times per day can improve its own damage. Stony Plating (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 133 — Increased Natural Armor. Strong Leg (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Bonus to Constitution. Taloned Arm (Draconic), Races of the Dragon pg. 130 — Gain a natural Claw attack. Third Eye (Beholder), Fiend Folio pg. 209 — Three times per day, use antimagic field in a cone a la the Beholder's central eye. Trampling Leg (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Gain a natural Trample attack. Treebark Carapace (Plant), Magic of Eberron pg. 136 — Increased Natural Armor; bonus against Polymorph effects. Tremor Graft (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 133 — Tremorsense, 20 ft. Vampiric Fangs (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Drain blood from pinned target, damaging the target and healing yourself. Wakeful Mind (Construct), Faiths of Eberron pg. 158 — No longer need sleep; immunity to sleep and stunning. Waterjet (Aboleth), Lords of Madness pg. 215 — Double existing Swim speed one round out of every minute. Weakening Arm (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 / Fiend Folio pg. 214 — Bonus to Strength; twice per day, deal Strength damage with a touch attack. Weapon Graft (Illithid), Fiend Folio pg. 213 — Replace hand with any weapon, which becomes a natural attack and gains bonuses to attack and damage rolls. Whip Tail (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 211 — Full-round action to attack with considerable reach; target must save vs. Daze. Whirlwind Form (Elemental), Magic of Eberron pg. 133-134 — Fly (Perfect), 20 ft. Zombie Arm (Undead), Libris Mortis pg. 80 — Bonus to Strength; gain a natural Slam attack. Monster Cadaver Golem, Heroes of Horror pg. 149-151 — Similar to the flesh golem, except that it can graft new body parts from humanoids it slays to gain their skills and abilities. Demonic Graft Machine, Book of Vile Darkness pg. 119-120 — Gives a character a randomly-selected graft; the options do not have names, but are effectively very similar to the Flexible Arm, the Clawed Arm, the Strong Legs, the Fast Legs, and the Fiendish Familiar symbiont. Sibriex, Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss pg. 52-54 — This obyrith can be called with Greater Planar Binding, and three times per day can apply any fiendish graft to a target instantly and for free. Quori Embedded Dragonshards, Eberron Campaign Setting, pg. 263-264. Aura Mask, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — Permanent Misdirection. Combat Instructor, Magic of Eberron pg. 115 — 3/day, use Offensive Precognition. Crystalline Eye, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — Put an extra eye on any part of your body; may allow you to see around corners or handle monsters with Gaze attacks with less risk. Four make you immune to being Flanked. Ectoplasmic Armor, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — Provides an Armor bonus to AC, and stacks with itself up to +10 AC, which is quite impressive. Makes you look like a Quori monster, though. Ectoplasmic Fist, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — Can make unarmed strikes without provoking attacks of opportunity; effectively one size category larger for Unarmed Strike damage. Faceted Persona, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — +2 enhancement bonus to one Ability score. Multifaceted Persona, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — As Faceted Persona, except 5 Power Points can change which Ability score it improves. Pathfinder, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — Know Direction and Location at-will. Power Link, Magic of Eberron pg. 115 — 3/day, gives 2 free Power Points for Augmenting a Psionic Power. These 2 points do not count towards your maximum number of Power Points spent. Multiple Power Links stack to give even more extra Power Points, though still only 3/day. Power Repository, Magic of Eberron pg. 116 — 1/day, swap a Power Known for whatever Psionic Power is in the Repository. The swapped Power must be the same level as the one in the Repository. Effectively gives you an extra Power Known. Shadowsight, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — Darkvision, at far too high a price. Sustainer, Magic of Eberron pg. 115-116 — Continual Sustenance. Talent, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 264 — +5 competence bonus on one of: Balance, Concentration, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Sense Motive, Spot, or Tumble. Other Items Teeth of Dahlver-Nar, Tome of Magic pg. 77-79 — So-called because Dahlver-Nar is most famous for having used these teeth, there is actually a separate Tooth of Dahlver-Nar for each Vestige, including Dahlver-Nar himself, who became a Vestige after having used them. Each replaces one of your natural teeth, but otherwise serves as a slot-less magical item. Prestige Class Acolyte of the Skin, Complete Arcane pg. 19-21 — Arcanist replaces his skin with that of a demon. Elemental Scion of Zilargo, Magic of Eberron pg. 68-73 — Your Elemental graft becomes sentient; you gain the ability to grow a Large elemental; you may become any Elemental you summon or grow. Fleshwarper, Lords of Madness pg. 189-194 — Master grafter gains a Graft Reserve similar to the Artificer's Craft Reserve, becomes more and more of an aberration, and can graft things that usually require being a certain species. Fiend of Corruption, Fiend Folio pg. 202-204 — Fiend that excels at manipulating mortals through the offers of gifts and power; one such gift is the ability to grant a free fiendish graft or symbiont to a willing mortal. Green Star Adept, Complete Arcane pg. 41-44 — Arcanist transforms himself into a living statue of starmetal. Impure Prince, Magic of Eberron pg. 73-77 — Ranger-type uses Symbionts to hunt down aberrations, most especially the Daelkyr themselves. Ocular Adept, Faiths and Pantheons pg. 200-201 — Beholders sometimes implant the eye of a Beholderkin into the forehead of misguided humanoid devotees of the Great Mother, granting him some of the spell-like abilities of Beholders. Pale Master, Libris Mortis pg. 47-49 — Arcane necromancer becomes more and more undead through necromancy and undead grafts. Renegade Mastermaker, Magic of Eberron pg. 81-85 — Humanoid arcanist turns himself into Warforged. Race Daelkyr Half-blood, Magic of Eberron pg. 37-39 — May grow a free Symbiont that levels with the character; receives Symbiont Mastery as a bonus feat. Soulmelds Strongheart Vest, Magic of Incarnum pg. 89 — Reduce any ability damage taken; can mitigate or eliminate the costs of using symbionts. Arguably might prevent you from using the symbiont, however. Symbionts Breed Leech (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 154-155 — Extra HP and bonus to Fortitude saves. Cerebral Hood (Cerebral), Fiend Folio pg. 217 — Mind Blast, Blindsight, immunity to inhaled dangers, no need to breathe, eat, or drink. Deals 1 point of daily Intelligence damage, plus another point each time Mind Blast is used. Crawling Gauntlet (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 155-156 — Gain natural Claw attack. Fiendish Familiar (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 219 — Gain an additional free spell when taking a Wizard level; learn spells as other casters; treat your ability bonus for the purpose of determining bonus spells as one higher than it actually is. Ghostly Visage (Fiendish, Undead?), Fiend Folio pg. 222 — Gain a Gaze attack that paralyzes with fear, immunity to mind-affecting effects. Gutworm (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 220 — Bonus to Constitution, Rage at will, Neutralize Poison once per day, causes various hunger-related penalties. Living Breastplate (Daelkyr), Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 299-300 — Medium armor, high AC, reasonable Armor Check Penalty and Max Dex, moderate Arcane Spell Failure rate. Damage reduction bypassed by unique material, bonus to Constitution, Light Fortification, automatically stabilizes host. Mind Leech (Cerebral), Fiend Folio pg. 217-218 — Mind Blast and several other Psi-like Abilities, all of which deal Intelligence damage to you when used. Fills the neck slot. Psionic Sinew (Cerebral), Fiend Folio pg. 217 — Blindsight; Bonus to Strength; Armor bonus to AC; Claws of the Bear and Vigor as PLAs that deal Dex damage to the host. Shadow Sibling (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 156 — Immediate action to gain 50% concealment against a single attack. Soul Tick (Fiendish), Fiend Folio pg. 220-222 — Free Empower Spell on certain spells, other spells require Spellcraft check to cast at all, constant Protection from Chaos and Good, treated as Evil for spells even if not, deals daily Constitution damage. Spellwurm (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 156-157 — Gain a few spells known. Stormstalk (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 157 — Gain a Gaze attack that deals Electricity damage. Tentacle Whip (Daelkyr), Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 300 — Attacks on its own or can be used as a Whip, requires no proficiency, bonus to Disarm attempts, no offhand penalties, attacks inflict Dex-damaging poison. Throwing Scarab (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 157-158 — Gain a free throwing weapon that does slashing and acid damage, once per round. Tongueworm (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 300-301 — Gain a natural Sting attack, inflicts paralyzing poison; gain immunity to poison. Winter Cyst (Daelkyr), Magic of Eberron pg. 158 — Gain a Gaze attack that deals Cold damage. Vestiges Naberius, the Grinning Hound, Tome of Magic pg. 41-42 — When bound by a Binder (rather than with the Bind Vestige feat), heals ability damage at a very fast rate. Can allow symbiont abilities to be used without damage. Other Cerebral Symbionts, Fiend Folio pg. 216 — Flavor text for symbionts presumed to have been created by Illithids. Daelkyr Symbionts, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 298-299 — Flavor text for symbionts created by the Daelkyr. Fiendish Symbionts, Fiend Folio pg. 218-219 — Flavor text and common rules of symbionts that are, themselves, Fiends. Intelligent Items, Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 271- / SRD — Rules for handling intelligent items. Symbionts use these rules when attached to a host. Serving Elder Evils and Vile Feats, Elder Evils pg. 10 — Among other things, serving an Elder Evil can get you free Vile feats, including Deformity feats. Symbionts and Grafts as Treasure, Magic of Eberron pg. 154 — Suggests rules for handling symbionts and grafts found on NPCs that the players face, and for determining how much a Symbiont is "worth" in terms of WBL. Only covers Symbionts from Eberron Campaign Setting and Magic of Eberron. Symbiont Traits, Eberron Campaign Setting pg. 299 / Fiend Folio pg. 215-216 / Magic of Eberron pg. 153-154 — Effects of the (Symbiont) subtype. Thanks: Spoiler Show Dragon Magazine Grafts Eye of the Murky Deep, #318* — Minimum vision of 20 ft. underwater, regardless of natural condiditions; eye is immune to Gaze attacks. Golden Dancing Pegleg, #318* — Gain Mobility and Sprint Attack feats; bonus to Perform (dance). Hot Iron Hook, #318* — Treated as a weapon, deals bonus fire damage; once per day use Mark of Justice. Kolyarut Hand, #315‡ pg. 46 — Three times per day, use Vampiric Touch. Leg of Squid, #318* — Gain Improved Grapple plus an additional bonus; bonus to Swim. Mutineer's Eye, #318* — +1d6 Sneak Attack damage vs. targets who can Sneak Attack themselves. Ossified Pegleg, #318* — Continuous Hide from Undead; once per day, Command Undead. Sailor's Hook, #318* — Bonus to Use Rope and Climb. Spyglass Eye, #318* — No distance penalties on Spot checks out to 150 ft., penalty is -10 per 10 ft. past that. Teakwood Pegleg, #318* — Has a secret compartment; bonus to Swim and Balance. Zelekhut Wings, #315‡ pg. 46 — Gain Fly (average) speed. Symbionts Backwatcher Carapace, #308† pg. 58 — Gain Natural Armor, All-Around Vision, Uncanny Dodge. Fastbreak, Carapace #308† pg. 56 — Gain Natural Armor; bonus to Dexterity. Hardy Carapace, #308† pg. 56 — Gain Natural Armor; bonus to Constitution. Mnemonicus, #308† pg. 58-60 — Operates similarly to a Pearl of Power or Memento Magica; casts as a 3rd level Sorcerer using its own actions. Silent Carapace, #308† pg. 57-58 — Gain Natural Armor; temporarily gain the Silent Moves armor special property. Slippery Carapace, #308† pg. 56-57 — Gain Natural Armor; temporarily gain the Slick armor special property. Strongarm Carapace, #308† pg. 56 — Gain Natural Armor; bonus to Strength. Wriggler, #308† pg. 60 — Gain four natural Tentacle attacks. * I do not own Dragon #318; thanks to hamishspence for these entries (and to zagan for pointing out that they exist). † I do not own Dragon #308; thanks to Alleine for these entries. ‡ I do not own Dragon #315; thanks to Blackjackg for these entries. Third Party Books: Life-Shaping Handbook (Athas.org) — Full Review. The grafts contained in this book are quite usable, but most are pretty mundane. The life-shaped creatures are absurdly broken. The rest of the book is pretty strongly specific to the Jagged Cliffs region of Dark Sun; that, or completely worthless (like the Prestige Classes). High Psionics: Fleshcrafting (Dreamscarred Press) — review coming soon Eye of the Murky Deep ( penalty to Spot and Search, but if you cover the other eyes, you're immune to gaze attacks. Also, minimum 20 ft Underwater vision, regardless of lighting conditions (darkness and blinding spells block it as normal) Golden Dancing Pegleg (grants benefits of Mobility, Spring Attack, and competence bonus to all Perform (dance) checks.) Hot Iron Hook (+1d4 fire damage over a normal hook, once per day Mark of Justice- brands the victim with the hook, rather than writing on them). Leg of Squid (halves normal speed, grants Improved Grapple and a bonus to grapple, competence bonus to Swim) Mutineer's Eye ( Spot penalty, +1d6 sneak attack, but only to anyone that can make sneak attacks) Ossified Pegleg (continuous Hide From Undead, Command Undead 1/day) Sailor's Hook (competence bonus to Use Rope and Climb) Spyglass Eye (no distance penalty to Spot checks within 150 ft: beyond that, penalty accrues at -10 per extra 10 ft.) Teakwood Pegleg ( competence bonus to Swim & Balance, has a small secret compartment)